User talk:SophiaDescole13/Archive 3
This archive contains messages 81-120 Please Help Meeeeeeeeeeee Urgh,I tried at about half ten this morning but it STILL won't accept me!What time did you sign up?!?!?!?!?!?!? 10:36, December 17, 2011 (UTC) OhMyGod ....I want an accccooooouuuuuunnnnt!Urgh,stupid labtop >o< 16:09, December 16, 2011 (UTC) You need email?!?!? Aw!But if I put that I didn't want them to send me the messages,would that be okay?The Luke Trivia was "Luke plays the narrator at the beginning of Eternal Diva,''and is the first person to speak in the entire film It didn't work today either ^^' Yeah,I'll probably try again on Saturday:D.Oh,and some questions.No1:Do you have to have an email to join?'Coz I don't have my own,and I don't want Wikia to send me messages.No2:I put a piece of trivia on Luke's page,but you undid that revision.Shall I bring it back?DX Yes,I'm Year 6,but I'm pretty hardcore at remembering things PL related-I ''used to remember the whole PB ending,I can memorize the whole Ferris wheel scene,and I can memorize Mysterious Flower.Should we put seperate pages for end themes?With lyrics?I could do that if needed. ;D*coughs*Oh........P.S Sorry about leaving unexpectedly last night,my bro wanted his labtop back!!! 17:00, December 15, 2011 (UTC) You're Nice I'd like to progress to the account tommorow,not sure if I'll be able to,to be honest,so it might be the weekend.I'll try again soon,and I'll alert you as soon as it works!Also,I wanna inform you of my age....I'm 11.So yeah,I'm not the smartest Wikia fan,but I'm not dumb,even if I did place a Haruhi-ism reference in a page!I could relate Clive to Kyon any time............... 18:34, December 14, 2011 (UTC) *SHOT*?!?!?! I'm lol-ing while also fearing......and to say you became an Admin(holy music)in that little time,I'd say you've done yourself good!C-Can we be f-friends?I would like to talk t Clanice,Wattz2000,MissToraleiLayton,DetectiveLayton,and so many more!(ps..sorry for the Emmy Altava page thing...I understand I cannot relate to other series >:D ) 18:13, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry For The Fuss My planned user name is lilpuzzlette64,and thank you for your help today.You are an inspiration! I've watched you and this Wikia for a while now,so I know most of the drill-I'm terrible with flattery,too,Sophia!DX the sign-up thing is egging me to touch it AGAIN!!!! P.S What is a practise page? Well,the manual proved well I managed the user box on Bobbi's page;0 But I will see you in my account's unwound future:D if you know what I mean. Lots of tnx,ThePuzzleSolvingResearcherFromOz-'Puzzletta x('name'll probably change when I get an account,I'll let you know when I do!) :D KK Thanks,Sophia,you really are a great girl.Can I do some character pages,or should I leave editing for another day too?Sorry,I'm just ssoooooooo excited!The Manual Of Style?Will do! Really sorry! I don't have an account.Did you take off the quotes?Can I call you Sophia?The Wiki won't let me sign up right now.It says something like it "can't right not".Is that common?You can call me Puzzletta. Soory! The chat stopped working. I do like your death portal mini chapter and you can add it in :) MissToraleiLayton 16:40, August 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: Sorry Sorry I couldn't get back to you. All I wanted you to do was finish the chapter by adding that sword fight in. Once I sort out this problem, I will do the rest. Sorry for sounding so bossy! :) MissToraleiLayton 07:38, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Chat Well, my connection's not working very well. (Barely got this put up) With that being said, I had to leave chat. (Gotta sleep too, though) Bye. :P --— [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 02:43, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Whats going on what is going on with you and the chat, you keep on joining, then leaving MissToraleiLayton 11:53, August 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Badges I've thought a lot about this. Personally, I see no need in adding badges to our wiki. Reason number one, badges usually are used in larger wikis or wikis with very inactive editors. We, excluding yesterday which was pretty dead, are actually more active than a lot of people realize. And, as I have said before, we have like six people on staff. Reason number two, badges can be annoying and frustrating to deal with. Some people very much so dislike badges, as well as they seem like a lot of work (Adding in images and making special challenges) for something so trivial. The third reason I oppose this is that as AdventureWriter28 pointed out once (Can't remember what forum) she says she never wanted badges as they make users edit for the wrong purpose or something along those lines. Also, apologies for the size of this, I edit in Monobook, and it doesn't look as long since it's much wider. :P — [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 15:38, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok, about that, let me explain... I'm almost 13 and I am twelve right now. (duh) This year, I'll be in seventh grade, next, I'll be in eighth, then I'll be done with elementary/primary/grade school. Then I'll be in high/secondary school. It ''is primary and secondary school for you, right? I get so confused with that and I often wonder, why aren't they the same?!?! Anyway, I hope that clears things up. P.S. I don't really chat using the Chat IRC thing, so talk page is priority #1. Just FYI See, where I come from, juniors would be the second year in secondary/high school and seniors would be the last year, and then after that you'd be in college/university. And your infant school would be my kindergarten through first & second grade. So yeah. Yeah I kind of figured that out. I should probably get in the habit of doing that shouldn't I? Anyway, not to call Wattz2000 out on anything, but he left me a note after deleting one of my videos saying to check out the policy page on posting videos. I still have some of them up, but I really hope they aren't like, illegal or anything.DetectiveLayton92 22:01, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and please tell me that you got this? Or were at least notified that I replied?! I have no idea what's going on at your end. Oh, ok. So I should probably go ask him about it. Man, I don't know why it's so awkward asking for help, but it is. Anyway, What do you need help with? Disclaimer: I don't know much about Lando, because I try to stay away from all game information that I don't know about. In short, I'm happily oblivious. -- DetectiveLayton92 22:33, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Lando's page Did you ever figure out what you were stuck on at Lando Ascad's page yesterday? I offered to help. -- DetectiveLayton92 21:17, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok. Yeah, if you need a word for anything, I'm always available. My friends call me the walking dictionary. :) DetectiveLayton92 21:24, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, as much as I don't know about Lando, I pretty much know what happens in the story-line. Hopefully, using my powers of my short memory span, I'll forget about everything before it becomes localized. Oh, and I think I got my blog up and running. DetectiveLayton92 21:29, August 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: How can you say you annoy us? Well, what's the difference between a b'crat and an admin...wait. Don't tell me, I think it would overload me with info. And how many (active only) users do we have on here? 5? Actually I think there's more. Oh and sorry for uh, upsetting you at mentioning what happens at the end of my book. (I'd rather say book than fan-fiction story. Heck of a lot easier to say.) DetectiveLayton92 00:47, August 23, 2011 (UTC) First of all, why are you still up? Go to sleep already! I'm about to have dinner, which is weird. Second of all, the ending isn't all that bad, Descole still lives, escapes jail, and goes on to plan something else. Although, what he plans, I haven't figured out yet. DetectiveLayton92 00:59, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I've now deduced that there's eight (count 'em, 8) hours between my zone and yours. It's ten minutes after six right now so, yeah. Food! Right now, so yeah. In my haste, I didn't finish the message. But you're probably asleep by now. And yeah, no jail could hold Descole, but my main character gets some "personal satisfaction" by slamming him against the wall. *evil smirk* Mwahahaha... G'night! DetectiveLayton92 01:36, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Archive 2 Seeing as how this is the 50th header on this page, do you want me to archive this for you or are you gonna do it yourself? It's a little large, y'know. ;) — [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 01:47, August 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Translating ending themes? I will see what I can do. It might be quite hard as I have only just finished lessons. Out of curiosity, why do you need them? MissToraleiLayton 16:18, August 23, 2011 (UTC) RE:The translation page or somthing Sounds like a neat idea. Just, categorized them under the Game's song category. — [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 16:48, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Plot hole What plot hole are you referring to? (Commented: Chapters 3 & 4 (5 & 6 should be up soon)) Sorry, I just got back from town and you're sleeping by now. Anyway, you'd think that since I know how to make computer programs and games, I'd know how to do stuff on here, but ''noooo. That's not how it works. :) DetectiveLayton92 22:36, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Do you have any questions about how to do anything around here, you can also ask me, too, just to throw that out there. — [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 22:40, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Technical Difficulties Ok, so my computer or something is being spazzy. Have you been kicked off? Because I have and I've also not been able to post any of my blog. I was just writing away, in my own little world, went to save it, and *BAM* it says that "this wiki is experiencing difficulties" and then I had to type it ''all over again. (FYI, you might not get your chapters today....) DetectiveLayton92 19:27, August 24, 2011 (UTC) who is lisa layton? Plot holes Ok, good. Now I can fix my chapters! And when she was talking about her "flaws" or imperfections, what she failed to mention is that she's a good liar. Plus, it gets the professor over to her house, and, in case you haven't noticed, Brittney is rather fond of the professor, and that's what she wanted in the first place. (And yes, I know about Lisa for the most part. Mark is her twin brother, is he not? Man I love her! She's truly awesome) Oh and I cleared up the info that you left me with Wattz. I told him that everything's good now and that you're back. Banned from the computer, eh? DetectiveLayton92 20:55, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I just realised that someone added that question. On another note, those chapters posted like, three different times. (maybe I'm exaggerating) Is there anyway to delete a blog post? Or do you have to go through the pains of archiving it? You know, you may have a dark side (key word being "may") but I don't think I do... :D DetectiveLayton92 21:04, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I don't think I'll have to do anything major. Even though I can't seem to change the title of the second post (only posted two times) I'll just say something like "resume from here" or whatever. And about the explosion, well, I'd better just stay out of it. Sometimes I do that too, so don't worry. You're not the only one. (And, if by any chance I do, I will so totally run any photos I took of Descole by you. But, first, I must find the camera...) DetectiveLayton92 21:16, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Slideshows and music how do you put music and slideshows onto your page? 07:14, August 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Logo My god! Coming from a guy who loves 60's entertainment, this is by far the second best logo I've seen yet. To be honest, Last Specter's logo is one of my least favorite. Now I know why, the British logo's waaaaaay better! :) — [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 16:34, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :''Professor Layton and the Inspector's Call. Sounds fun, can't wait! Really though, it looks great and if you haven't already, you can put it in the Spectre's Call page. — [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 17:09, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, boy Do I even want to ''know what happened today with you and your grandmother? Knowing you, I bet it's hilarious. DetectiveLayton92 22:12, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, that's certainly, uh, interesting. My mother 'accepts my interests' also, and she doesn't listen to me when I talk about PL, either. And, pardon my US-ian-ness, but remind me again what a 'fortnight' is again? I seem to have forgotten... G'night to you! DetectiveLayton92 22:26, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Misthallery? Is it really supposed to be Misthallery? Because I read in the Professor Layton and the Specter's Flute wikipedia page...it says "Mist Haley" Clanice 10:29, August 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Toralei Umm, I haven't gotten any messages from her. Just you. I may have overlooked something, but more or less, don't think I have. — Wattz2000 12:45, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, but I haven't seen much. Another thing, I gotta go for the weekend again, which no internet until late tomorrow. >.> Oh well, I'll live. — Wattz2000 12:58, August 27, 2011 (UTC) The Before you make a decision about changing the way we refer to games, please take it to the forum or somewhere where it's publicly visible so members can talk about it before you start rollbacking changes. -Banana Split 20:05, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :The keyword here is public. We're a community, and writing the manual of style with little changes like that without telling anyone (and I'm not talking about the chat, I'm talking about posting it the forum were people can see it and respond to it if they're not with you at the right moment) isn't the way things work. -Banana Split 20:09, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::No, it isn't. There is a proposed new format for character pages, which doesn't include extra bits on how to refer to games (and please don't go and edit it in anonymously now). -Banana Split 20:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm still not seeing a mention about how to shorthand a game's name. But I agree about my last comment; that was uncalled for, and my frustration got the best of me. I apologize for that. -Banana Split 20:21, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::I see what you said about shorthand, but what I'm taking about is changing the shorthand from the Game Name to Game Name without discussion. ::::I try to avoid getting too far into an argument, especially when people start insulting other people. That's not like me, and I could see that I went too far there. -Banana Split 20:31, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::I can't find it anywhere...would you mind me bringing that up (again possibly) in the MoS's forum topic? (and thanks) -Banana Split 20:35, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::It's always nice when nobody turns evil. =P -Banana Split 20:42, August 27, 2011 (UTC) unindent This is completely unrelated, but since you use a template for your sig, it might be useful. I'm not sure how you use the template, but if you make the content of this page }}}, and you make your sig in your preferences, you'll be able to sign with four tildes and have the template show up instead of the code. -Banana Split 20:57, August 27, 2011 (UTC) It's finished Thanks to my quick typing skills, you can now read the last two chapters of PL & the PD. Hallelujah! I got all excited, and I wasn't even reading it! YAY! :D DetectiveLayton92 20:15, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Sig I guess I'll start a new section for this. =P Before I go too far into explaining anything that might be wrong, how do you insert your sig after you comment? -Banana Split 21:01, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, ignore me then. =p I was thinking you put in the template manually. -Banana Split 21:04, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Soz, I used my iPod here. I don't want to rush you or anything but have you done the quiz answers yet? I might use those as an answer sheet if they are good enough. MissToraleiLayton 21:54, August 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: Quiz That's fine. Sorry to bother you! MissToraleiLayton 22:02, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! MissToraleiLayton 18:51, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Digital Might I ask? What program do you use for your digital fan art? deviantART? 'Cause I might do one of my OC or something. [[User:DetectiveLayton92|'Detective']][[w:c:layton:Professor Layton|'Layton']][[User talk:DetectiveLayton92|'92']] 00:23, August 29, 2011 (UTC) P.S. How awesome is my new sig? Not like it compares to yours, but I did this all by myself. :D Ok, thanks. I'll have to google it or something. By the way, I like your new avatar (Kathleen OC, right?) :) [[User:DetectiveLayton92|'Detective']][[w:c:layton:Professor Layton|'Layton']][[User talk:DetectiveLayton92|'92']] 19:26, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Joining? Are you going to join the chat, Sophia? P.S. Do you like my new signature? [[User:MissToraleiLayton|'Miss']]Toralei[[User talk:MissToraleiLayton|'Layton']] 13:36, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Uhh, Userpage... Uhh, your user page's coding is all effed up. I don't know if you meant it to do that or not, but, whatevs if you did. Anyway, I can fix it if you want me too, but I have to when I'm at my desktop in about 2 hours. I just didn't want to see a page that someone's been working on in a long while all screwed up, y'know. ;) — Wattz2000 18:12, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Lagushi If you Undo my edits, please provide a valid reason or I'm simply going to invalidate it. This means you can not use Rollback, which is only for Vandalism. As for the reason why I removed the image, see the edit summary of that edit. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 20:00, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :That, for me, is not good enough. If the character isn't in the picture, it should not be added in my opinion. If it really is for you then add it back, with a proper edit summary of course. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 20:25, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::The above isn't being rude, or at least not meant to be rude. The problem is your opinion is different than mine, which you will need to accept. I have finished LS already, so I know Lagushi is in the cut-scene itself. But I still find it a strange addition because it's the picture that's added, and not the cut-scene. Still, I'm not undoing your edits. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 08:28, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler Image Hello, I'm Chris54721, the administrator of Layton Wiki Italy. I wondered if I could get hold of the base image's image of the spoiler. {C That is, I would like the image of the spoiler without the word "spoiler warning". Thank you. {C (Translated by Google) {C --Chris54721 10:09, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks...but can you give me the image ONLY without the text, already in the circle? --Chris54721 12:40, September 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Character naming Since we don't understand Japanese, we use the Wikipedia names (you can tell him that). People are more likely to search for those names too. Anyway, it's true that the names are probably wrong. Even if we'de use the names he suggested, they're probably still not the final names. So I don't know if tere is much use in changing them at the moment. I'll wait for Wattz to input first. Btw, does that person know more about the other Japanese Layton stuff (the Cellphone games, the 4 Books and VS Ace Attorney)? We could really use more info on those. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 15:37, September 10, 2011 (UTC)